Love Is Weird Gakuen Alice LS
by sousaki
Summary: Shiki Sousaki and Misaki Hayama are new students at Alice Academy. They're best friends and have been since they were 8. What happens when they meet Natsume Hyuga and Luca Nogi?
1. Shiki Sousaki

Name: Shiki Sousaki  
Age: 10  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Height: 5'1  
Weight: 115 lbs  
Birthday: September 24  
Sign: Libra  
Alice: Unknown  
Star Rank: Special  
Class: Dangerous Ability  
Alice Type: Limitless /but takes from her life span/  
Likes: Sweets, the dark, rain, music, her friends, drawing, and movies.  
Dislikes: Lights, thunderstorms, loud noises, annoying girls, and narcissistic asshats.  
Friends: Nogi Luca, Prez, Sakura Mikan,  
Best friend: Misaki Hayama (another OC )  
Enemies: Anri Higarashi  
Personality: Calm, happy, funny, sweet, helpful, clumsy, and only a _tiny_ bit bipolar  
Looks/Appearance: Light purple hair. The cut and style of her hair changes a lot depending on her mood. Her eyes are a dull, pale yellow. She usually wears a headband or goggles to keep her bangs from bothering her. She has many scars because her isn't a careful person. The easiest scar to see is a think scar across her nose. She fell out of a tree when she was 6 years old and got a deep gash across the bridge of her nose.  
Past: Shiki's past before she met Misaki is unknown. Shiki moved to a small village in the country when she was 8. She went to the same elementary that Misaki did. Shiki was distant to everyone, including Misaki. She refused to make friends with the other children. Misaki tried countless times to be her friend but she always shot her down. After a while of trying, Misaki sorta stuck to Shiki. They were always around each other from then on. Shiki lived in that town for 2 years intil the Academy found out she was there. Instead of running from them she decided to go and she what the place was like. Before she left it was discovered that Misaki had an alice too so they went to the school together.  
Relatives: Father, mother, adoptive father, sister (Mari Sousaki) , and brother (Satoshi Sousaki).


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm so excited!" Misaki exclaims as Narumi leads us to our class. We're about to start our first day at Alice Academy. We're going into Junior division class A. Misaki let's out a loud squeak signaling that we reach the classroom. "Shiki! Do you think they're like me?" I chuckle at her dumb question. "Of course they'll like you I mean seriously, what's not to like!?" She grins at me and begins adjusting her uniform. I guess she wants to make a great first impression. I adjust my goggles and skirt. I guess I don't want to look bad either. "Narumi-Sensei! Can we go in already?" Misaki whined impatiently He looks over to us with his hand on the door handle. "Of course! 3 " He pushes the door open and enters before us. Misaki pushed past him quickly and turned to stand in front of her new class. "Dork," I whisper under my breathe and stroll over to stand next to her. This isn't going to be good.  
"Alright everyone! Meet our two new students!" Narumi chirps. "Please introduce yourselves!" He turns towards the both of us and waited for one of us to speak. Misaki eagerly wrote her name on the board and started to speak. "Hi everyone! My name is Misaki Hayama and I'm 9 years old. I can't wait to get to know you all and I hope we can all be friends!" She was grinning ear to ear showing off her pearl white teeth. I take a deep breathe calmly take a step toward the board and scribbled my name. "Hi," I said awkwardly, "my name is Shiki Sousaki. I'm 10 years old. Nice to meet you, I guess..." I raise my hand and wave awkwardly to everyone. I saw a few people snicker at the sight.  
"Okay, since you're both new to the academy you're going to have partners to show you the ropes." I nob my head to show that I'm listening. "Any volunteers?" A hand shot up quickly, "I'll take Misaki!" The girl with slightly curly hair said quickly. Narumi smiled happily, "Alright Misaki, go sit with Sumire. She'll be your partner. If you have any questions ask her!~" Misaki grins and nobs her head before skipping up the rows to sit next to Sumire, her new partner. I frown deeply, I probably wont be able to sit next to her. "Okay, would anyone like to be Shiki's partner?" No one even looked at me. "I guess not." I mumble. Narumi pouts a bit. "Alright! I guess I'll have to pick someone!" He grins as he pulls out a random slip of paper and exclaims the name 'Natsume Hyuga'. "Natsume?" I blurt out, "Who the heck is Natsume?" Narumi simply pointed to the boy in the back with his feet on the desk and a sour look on his face. "Now go sit next to him and try to make friends even though he's a bit...difficult!" I quickly but calmly stroll to the row he was sitting in a plopped down next to him. "Hey," I say not even looking at him. He scoots over closer to the blonde boy sitting next to him. "Piss off cow." He growls taking some of my hair in his hand. A tiny flash of light shown from my hair but nothing actually happened. No one else in the class seemed to notice other than me, natsume,and the blonde sitting next to him. "Uhh, was something suppose to happen, assface?" He glares at me with dull, color, red eyes. "Shut up, bitch." He says harshly tugging at my hair and then letting it go. "Well I'll be off~" Narumi says happily and leaves the room. "Nooo don't leave me here with this jerk!" i scream out but he was already out the door. I frown, "Damn it all."  
Most everyone quickly flocked to Misaki and flooded her with all sorts of questions. "What's your alice?" Someone asks her. "Oh, my alice is animal pheromone!" She quickly replies cheerfully. After a while of listening to them talk my brain goes numb and I stare in the corner. "Hey, Shiki!" I was violently shaken. "Hmm? What?" I ask blinking my eyes for the first time in at least 5 minutes. Misaki was standing next to me with her hand on my should now. "They were asking you questions and you weren't listening!" She said sounding only a tad bit annoyed. "I won't answer any damn questions." I grumble. She pouts, "Well alright. I won't force you." She spins on her heels and returns to her seat with out another word.  
"How come you wont answer any questions?" A girl with thin, brown pigtails asks. "Huh? Oh, I don't feel like it. I mean whats the point in answering questions?" I reply annoyed. Can't people see I would like to be left alone? "Well we can get to know you if we ask questions!" She replies cheerfully. "Alright. I'll cut you a deal," I tell her, "everyone here gets to ask ONE question. If they get the answer they wanted great, but if they don't they can't complain." She grins. "Okay! So what's your alice?" I only shrug my shoulders, "I dunno." At this point Misaki's partner forces her way into the conversation. "How can you NOT know your own alice?" Oh god, what a snob! "I never got around to asking Narumi." she cackles and says something along the lines of, "Oh, another idiot girl!" I roll my eyes. "I don't really care what my alice is. What's the point in caring about such a thing. The only reason I would care if it was something completely dumb like shooting glitter from my nose!" I reply harshly. "Shiki! Stop fighting people!" Misaki snaps. I roll my eyes and stand up. "Okay screw this, bye assfaces. It was wonderful meeting you!" I stomp towards the door and was about to open when Misaki tackled me. "No you can't leave dummy!" I growl, "Fine, but I swear if another person gets on my nerves I'm leaving and will NEVER come back!" She rolls her eyes sure.  
Apparently everyone decided I was scary and left me alone for the rest of the class intill Misaki's partner decided to ask me a question. "So, what's your star ranking?" "What's a star ranking?" I ask having no clue what the hell that is. She scoffs, "How were you partnered with Natsume when you don't even know what a star ranking is!?" One boy with glasses stepped in. "Isn't that why she needed a partner?" She glares at him for a second then he continues, "A 'star ranking' is an evaluation system that the academy uses to categorize us. It's based on our alice levels and behavior." A evaluation system? Oh I see...I wonder what my rank is. "There are four ranks. From the top, 'Triple,' three gld badges. Next is 'double' then single. Only little children get "No-star.' And 'special' is the highest rank. It's a different category and usually called 'principal'. Principals are the geniuses among geniuses. There are only few of them in the whole academy." I nod my head. "I was never told that I had a star ranking. I guess I'll get it when class actually starts." Misaki skipped over to where we were all talking. "What ranking do you think I'll get, Shi-chan?" She asks happily. "Well, knowing you, you'll probably be a triple star. You're a smart chick, plus your act like an angel most of the time. What do you think I'll be?" I answer honestly. "You? You'll probably be a no-star! Even though you're brilliant you act up a lot! The teachers at our last school couldn't stand you!" She answered with a laugh. "I can't argue with that!"  
About 5-10 minutes later everyone was suddenly freaking out. "Aw, it's Jinno's class next!" Someone whined. "Jinno? Who's Jinno?" I turned to the boy with glasses who explained things earlier. "He's the head teacher of the elementary division, he's our math teacher." He informed me. "Oh okay! By the way, before I forget, what's you name?" He cocks his head to the side. "Oh! I thought you knew! My name is Yuu Tobita, I'm class president. It's nice to meet you." He smiled happily at me. "Well, as you already know, I'm Shiki Sousaki. It's really nice to meet you, Prez, thanks for the info!" I smiled back at him. He seems really nice, I think I can actually be his friend.  
Class soon started and I "tried" to be on my best behavior. I'm a good student when I want to be, but I can also be a _terrible _student. My last teacher was really rude to everyone. So to teach her a lesson I made her soda explode. I got suspended from school for three days! Apparently when the soda exploded the cap hit her in the eye and she got a black eye...whoops. "Let's get started on today's lesson...And there fore, blah, blah, blah." I begin to space out. "Miss Sousaki, can you please answer number 4?" Jinno's voice took me from my thoughts. My eyes flicker from the board to my math book. "Let's see...2,087." I had to solve it quickly so I didn't seem like a retard so I'm not sure if I got it correct or not. e nods his head satisfied with my answer, "Exactly right, good job." I grin happily. This teacher _might_ actually like me! I guess there's a first time for everything.  
The day's classes pasted without an incident! As the final class ended, everyone began packing their bags ready to leave. As I'm packing my bag Misaki came up to my desk. "I wonder why we didn't get our star ranks today." She mumbles to me. I shrug my shoulders, "We'll probably get them later or tomorrow." I assure her. "But Yuu told me that our star rank determines what room you get AND how much they give you to eat!" I stand from my seat, which is right next to Natsume's, and pat her on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it, they'll give it to us sooner or later." We leave the classroom and stop. "Now where do we go?" Misaki asks wide-eyed. "Let's go to the office and see if they have our rank. Then they'll most likely give us a room." I suggest. She nods hesitantly, "A-alright."  
We go to the office and wait to be seen. "What are you two doing here?" Narumi asks as he enters. "We were wondering what our start rankings were. None of our teachers told us." I answer quickly. "Oh, well let's see." He thought for a moment and then continued, "Misaki, I think that you'd be a good double star. If you work hard you can become a triple in no time! And Shiki..." he made a humming sound, I suppose he is thinking. "With your brilliant mind and amazing Alice, I think you'd fare well being a special star!" My eyes widen, me, a special? Is that a joke? Misaki is only a double and she's amazing! How can I be what she's not? Narumi gave us our badges and turned to go where ever he was going. "Oh, one more thing before I forget!" I call out. "Yes? 3" He chirps. "What is my alice?" I ask out of curiousity. "To be honest, we're unsure what they are. But I know you have a lot." He exits with that. "Well wasn't that helpful.." I mumble sourly. Misaki laughs, "Yea!" We joined hands and left the office.  
We were shown to our room by a...robot lady thing? I mean serious, what is it? I was taken to the special's dorm and Misaki was taken to the double's dorm. "See-ya tomorrow." I wave to her as she goes into her new room. I sigh, Im gonna miss that idiot.  
/I'll end this chapter here cause I'm lazy./


	3. Chapter 2

p style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: #fefefe;" ~Shiki's POV~/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; background-color: #fefefe;" I awoke the next morning with the sun in my eyes. "Sun, I will murder you. Go back to sleep." I growl. I sit up in my bed, which is way to big for just one kid. I mean seriously, you could like 5 kids in this one bed. I yawn loudly and stretch my arms and hear a light popping sound. I'm kinda glad Misaki and I started school on a Friday. Now I have two days to goof off s style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;"and make friends/s, scratch that last part. I've never been much of a social butterfly like Misaki, I am a social...caterpillar? I suppose that would be the correct style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" / I think i'll get dressed and hang out in the dining hall for a while. Maybe I'll get to talk to Misaki and meet some people. I quickly changed from my pajamas into a style="-webkit-transition: all 0.4s; transition: all 0.4s; line-height: 1.7em; color: #003399 !important; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" href=" cgi/set?id=116493702" target="_blank" rel="nofollow"this/a. I like wearing casual clothes and hate that the school has uniforms. My last school also required uniforms but I never wore them. The only reason I wear the uniform for this school is because that have horrible punishments. There's no way I'll wear one of those damn punishment mask or get any of those earrings. Well, the earrings are pretty cool but I don't think they're "my style." I exit my room silently and tip-toe to the dining hall to get breakfast. It's only 9:30 in the morning so not everyone will be up; it is the weekend after all. I reach the entrance of my destination. I slowly open it while peeking through the crack that continued to grow larger and larger. I slipped through the crack and shut the door behind me. br style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" / I walk to one of the long tables and sit softly. "Oh, Shiki! You're awake already." I hear a familiar voice call happily. "Hey, Misa-chan." I greet as she plops down beside me. "Wanna come get food with me? Apparently the higher the start rank the more food you get. So you should get a bunch." She informs me and stands. "Okay, how much do you think you'll get?" I ask trying to get the subject off me. I dislike it when people talk about me to much. "Oh, I dunno. Probably not a lot since my star rank is sorta in the middle." I shrug silently and begin walking to get my breakfast. "Star ranking please." the robot stated blankly. "Double!" Misaki chirps before I can even process the question; I'm slow in the morning. Misaki is handed a small tray with an okay amount of food on it and then moves so I can get mine. "Special." I tell the robot blankly. I get handed a large tray with quite a lot of food. I turn and begin to talk to one of the table. "Woah! That's a lot of food Shi-chan!" She says a little louder than necessary. I shrug, "I guess it is." br style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" / I place my tray on the table and slide into the seat in front of Misaki's. "So how's life as a special?" She asks me, digging into her breakfast. I shrug my right shoulder. "To be honest, I'm not a fan of being a special. My room is way too big for just me and I get way too much food. I mean seriously, HOW AM I GOING TO EAT ALL OF THIS!?" I answer honestly. "If you don't want it we can trade. This isn't enough food for me and that's to much for you, so it works out!" She chirps, trying to make the best of this. I swap my tray for her's and begin eating. "Man, I hate this school." I mumble calmly. "Oh, don't be so grouchy! I like it here," She smiles a bit as she talks, "I've already made so many new friends. Have you met Sumire yet?" Sumire? Haven't I heard that name? "Oh, you mean curly, right? She's a bit..bitchy." After I said this Misaki sorta looked offended. "Shiki! that's not nice! You need to get to know someone before you judge them!" br style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" / Before our argument could go any further the door to the dining hall opened and our attention was drawn to it. The boy I was told was Natsume Hyuga walks in with the same sour look on his face from yesterday. When he sees me his scowl deepens. "Well," I whisper to Misaki, "isn't he a little ray of sunshine?" She scoffs and stand. "If you're gonna act so rude towards people you dont know I'm leaving!" I roll my eyes and scoop up some food. I watch her as she walks toward four people, I only know two of the four, there's Sumire, Prez, and two other girls. One of the girls is the one with the thin brown pigtails from yesterday. I sigh and begin humming a soft tune to myself as I finish my style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" / "Come back!" I hear someone whine. My head snaps to the sound to see the blonde, who sits next to Natsume, chasing a rabbit around. I get down to my knees and click my tongue while rubbing my fingers together./that's how I call my cat/ It gets the rabbit's attention quickly and it hops over to me. I pick it up tenderly and smile at bit. "Well hello there my little friend." I whisper to the small thing. "Umm, some I have him back?" The blonde's voice snaps me from my fluffy rabbit thoughts. "Um? Oh sure!" I gently hand the rabbit to him. "It's really cute." I blurt out after it leaves my hands. I may em style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;"or/em may not have a weakness to rabbits. A soft pink blush forms on his cheeks and he looks down at his feet. "Thanks..." He said awkwardly. "Do you like animals?" I ask, trying to maintain a conversation. "Yea, my alice is actually animal pheromone." He informs me. I tilt my head a bit to the side questionably. "Really? That's Misaki's alice." I mutter. "I'm guessing you like animals, or at least bunnies." I nob my head and smile a bit. I put my finger over my lips as if to tell him to keep it a secret. He smiles back at me and does the same. "Thanks, so where are you gonna sit?" I ask sweetly, trying to be nice so he'll actually be my friend. Wow, I sound so desperate, but he seems really nice and he as a freakin rabbit. Those are all qualities I want in a friend. "I-i'll just sit with you, if that's okay." I tilt my head to the side slightly and smile, "Sounds great!" br style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" / He asks me to hold his rabbit while he goes and gets breakfast, which I quickly say yes to. I love rabbits, seriously. It pokes my face with it's nose a bit, smelling me I guess. I giggle softly, rabbits turn me into a girl. Some one behind me coughs softy to get my attention. I turn a bit and see the blonde standing there waiting for me to snap out of lala land. "Oh, sorry. I got distracted.." We sit down at the table and chat a bit. "So, what's your name?" I ask half laughing. He smiles sweetly at me, "Luca Nogi!" He chirps happily. "Have you seen Natsume anywhere?" Natsume? Oh right, the raven haired boy that Luca sits beside. "I saw him earlier, but I'm not sure if he's still here." My eyes glance around for a second and I catch a glimpse of the sour faced raven. "Oh!" I exclaim," He's over there, ya see?" I point over to the table nearest the door. Luca smiles a bit, "I'll be right back." I only nob and take my tray to the robot lady...thing. She takes it over to the kitchen to clean it, I guess. I sit back down in my seat and stare blankly to the corner to think for a moment. I feel some one sit beside me so I snap out of my trance. "Oh, Luca! You're back." I mutter. "I invited Natsume over to sit with us, okay?" He says smiling. "That's cool, I don't think he likes me much though." I half smile back at him. He looks at me a bit surprised, "I don't think it's that he doesn't like you. He just doesn't know you yet." He style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em; border: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: 1em !important;" /Cutting it off here because I want the next chapter to be about Shiki really meeting Natsume. Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :33 And tell me if there are any spelling mistakes and I'll fix them! /p 


End file.
